Amor a través del tiempo
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "Quería darte una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida. Quería darte lo que nunca habías tenido. ¿Por qué? Porque te conocí una vez y recordaba a una chiquilla feliz con una larga vida por delante. No podía soportar el pensamiento de esa vida siendo destrozada tan cruelmente".
1. Pasado - Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** La _Saga Crepúsculo_ (The _Twilight Saga_) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

**Nota:** Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Amor a través del tiempo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

Para escribir esto me ayudó mucho la canción "Salted Wound" de Sia. Si quieréis escuchar algo bonito mientras lo leéis, os la recomiendo encarecidamente. ;)

* * *

**Pasado - Reencuentro**

Aunque el dolor era insoportable, y su consciencia iba y venía como un mar que la zarandeaba a su antojo, la joven todavía podía ver y oír. Vio la oscura figura que se convirtió en el doctor Cullen aproximándose. Pudo sentir su frío y suave toque en la mejilla. Pudo sentir su frío y dulce aliento cerca de su oído cuando le susurró:

—Perdóname, Esme…

Pudo sentir su rostro y su aliento contra su cuello, sus dientes rasgando su piel y hundiéndose en su carne, y el dolor agudo cuando lo hizo.

Intentó gritar, pero no pudo. Sus huesos rotos no la permitían moverse, y aunque hubiera podido, estaba petrificada. ¿Por qué el doctor Cullen, el bueno, amable y gentil doctor Cullen, le estaba causando ese dolor? Fue tan bueno con ella cuando curó su pierna, tan atento y considerado, tan bondadoso. ¿Estaba intentando de ayudarla, de matarla del todo, ya que ella no había conseguido suicidarse saltando del acantilado? Pero si esa era su intención, ¿por qué la había mordido en el cuello, causándole tanto sufrimiento? Una inyección letal habría sido mucho más fácil y menos dolorosa. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto?

Entonces sintió cómo sus brazos la levantaban, llevándosela a alguna parte. ¿Adónde la llevaba? Pero antes de que pudiera pensar nada más, un fuego empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo, haciéndolo arder. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e intentó gritar de nuevo, pero de su boca solo escapó un gemido. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Podía sentir que seguía en los brazos del doctor Cullen. ¿Pero no estaba su cuerpo ardiendo? ¿Por qué no la soltaba? Pensar era cada vez más difícil.

Entonces notó cómo la dejaba con suavidad sobre una cama, y ahí consiguió gritar y removerse un poco.

El doctor Cullen se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

—Lo siento, Esme. Lo siento tanto…—repetía.

—D-doctor Cullen—Esme consiguió gemir—. ¿P-por qué? ¡Argh…! ¿Por qué… este dolor? ¡Aaaagh…! ¿Q-qué he hecho?

Él la miró con profunda angustia.

—Es la única forma de salvar tu vida. El dolor se irá, te lo prometo. Estarás bien.

—¿P-pero por qué? ¡Agh…! ¿Por qué… yo?—preguntó Esme entre quejidos y sollozos, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—No podía dejarte morir. No tuviste la oportunidad de vivir. Te mereces la vida, Esme.

—¡No!—gritó ella con agonía—. ¡Aaagh! ¡N-no es así! ¡No pude… salvarle! ¡No pude salvarme! ¡M-merezco la muerte! ¡Argh!

—No puedo dejarte morir, Esme—repitió él, con el rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor, apretando su mano—. Simplemente no puedo. Lo siento muchísimo.

Esme gritó otra vez mientras el fuego la consumía y se retorcía de agonía.

—Ojalá puedas perdonarme—sollozó el doctor.


	2. Presente - Confesión

**Presente - Confesión**

—Temo que no hicieras esto por mí, sino por ti mismo. Querías compañía… Y Edward no era suficiente.

El semblante de Esme era sombrío, y Carlisle la miró con dolor, la tristeza profunda en sus ojos.

—Quería darte una nueva oportunidad, una nueva vida. Quería darte lo que nunca habías tenido. ¿Por qué? Porque te conocí una vez y recordaba a una chiquilla hermosa y feliz con una larga vida por delante. No podía soportar el pensamiento de esa vida siendo destrozada tan cruelmente—el doctor suspiró—. Pero tienes razón. Te quería conmigo y esperaba que te quedaras. Sé que no tenía derecho a transformarte sin tu consentimiento y lo siento mucho. No te culpo si estás enfadada conmigo y quieres marcharte, no sin antes gritarme, abofetearme o hacerme pedazos. No te lo impediría y no me importaría, porque no puedo evitar alegrarme de que tengas otra oportunidad de vivir como quieras.

Esme le miró, asombrada como siempre de oír tanta _preocupación_ _por ella_ en su voz. No estaba acostumbrada a que se preocuparan por ella, y aunque había tenido razón sobre él, ella le importaba. No pensaba solo en él cuando la transformó. Estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar, dejarla vivir como ella quisiera. Incluso se dejaría matar por ella. Claro que ella nunca sería capaz de hacer nada de lo que él había descrito. Después de todo, estaba enamorada de él desde los dieciséis.

—Me conocías entonces—suspiró—. Pero no me conoces ahora. Ya no soy esa niña inocente de dieciséis años.

—Entonces cuéntame—le suplicó él—. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, si quieres compartirlo conmigo.

Esme asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero con una condición.

Carlisle la miró, desconcertado.

—Yo lo quiero saber todo sobre ti también.

Él también asintió, sonriendo con timidez.

—Creo que es justo.

Y ese fue el principio de la comprensión, el conocimiento y el florecimiento del verdadero amor.


	3. Futuro - Amor

**Futuro - Amor**

Esme apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Carlisle. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Él nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie, de forma tan íntima. Lentamente, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Él también la miró, sorprendido, pero no la rechazó. Incluso parecía… complacido.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

—Mejor de lo que he estado en años, sí—respondió ella.

Carlisle le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y Esme se la devolvió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y tú?—le preguntó ella a su vez.

—Exactamente igual que tú.

Animada por sus palabras, Esme le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se acurrucó contra él. Se sintió eufórica cuando él le rodeó los hombros con los brazos a su vez.

—Gracias—le dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo lo que has hecho por mí… desde que nos conocimos.

Carlisle pestañeó y sonrió tímidamente.

—De nada, Esme.

Podrían pasar la eternidad así, abrazados.

—Sabes…—empezó Esme de nuevo—Tengo otra confesión que hacerte.

Él la miró.

—¿Qué es?

Ella respiró profundamente y buscó el coraje para mirarle a los ojos.

—Quiero besarte.

Él, no sin dificultad, le devolvió la mirada, fijándola en sus orbes dorados, que eran exactamente del mismo color que los suyos. El doctor estaba asombrado, pero por fin encontró la voz para responder.

—Bueno… No me tienes que pedir permiso para eso, Esme.

La cara de ella se iluminó, casi incapaz de creer lo que él acababa de decir.

—¿De verdad?

Él río entre dientes, asombrado.

—Sí. Por favor.

Ella soltó una risita y miró sus labios. No podía esperar para comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían. Se acercó más a él y puso la palma de su mano contra su mejilla. Carlisle no se movió mientras la veía acercarse. Nunca le habían besado antes, pero a ella sí, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y la dejó tomar el control. Esme rozó suavemente los labios contra los suyos. Los sintió aún más suaves y maravillosos de lo que había imaginado.

Envalentonada, separó y presionó los labios un poco más contra los de él hasta que encajaron perfectamente. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan plena, tan feliz.

Carlisle la dejó hacer, sintiendo una dicha como nunca antes. Los labios de la joven eran delicados como pétalos de rosa, y más deliciosos que la sangre. No podía recordar un instante más feliz que este, jamás en toda su existencia.

Entonces Esme se separó de él. Curiosamente, parecía más tímida ahora que antes de besarle.

—¿Te... te ha gustado?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Me temo que no he tenido suficiente. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez, por favor?

La sonrisa de ella brilló intensamente antes de que le besara de nuevo. Esta vez él hundió las manos en su cabello antes de bajarlas con caricias hasta su cuello, y ella le rodeó estrechamente con los brazos a su vez. Le miró a los ojos cuando se separaron.

—Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

—Yo también. Y así será…

**Fin**


End file.
